


Daydream

by constelacao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constelacao/pseuds/constelacao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are best friends and they're dreaming about each other every night. Niall is a dream-architect and is tired to build almost the same dream twice every fucking night, so he uses one of his forbidden skills: shared dreams.</p>
<p>or AU where Louis and Harry meet each other in their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> If someone is reading this, first of all I would like to say thank you very much!!!  
> Second of all, english is not my first language, I'm sorry for any typos or misunderstoods!  
> I just did this to improve my wrtting in english (and my creativity skills), but I hope you enjoy it!

Niall is looking the tasks he needs to do tonight. He is a dream-architect, and his mission is complicated, but interesting - he builds the scenario, writes the narrative, chooses the minor characters and all the stuff about people's dreams. Sometimes, when he doesn't have much work to do, he plays with the dreams and makes people dream about flying pigs, colorful cows and all kind of weird dreams. He has a certain number of works per day, and when he doesn't achieve it because they didn't have enough orders for that, it's necessary to fill with "popular dream" (falling, going naked to school, running slow when you need to go faster, etc.). 

This night he has two special tasks. Harry and Louis are going to dream about each other. AGAIN! It's been like this for almost a month! Every damn night they have almost the same dream, and Niall is bored because 1. he needs to build almost the same dream twice every night 2. their dreams are very minimalist, Niall can't find a space to create anything new!

He knows the boys are friends, but he also know they fell in love to each other, but doesn't have balls to talk about it in real life. So, Niall finds a way for a perfect plan: shared dreams! He is not allowed to do it without a good reason, but THIS is a good reason. If they find out they love each other, it won't be necessary to dream about it, because they're going to be their own realities. So Niall can come back to the cows and "popular dreams" (he loves building the narrative to the naked ones!).

And so he does!

\---

"What are you doing here?" - Louis asks, when he finds Harry (a too-much-real-Harry) in his dream. They are in a white room, nothing more than the two of them.

"What are YOU doing here?" - Harry replies looking scared.

"Hm.. I don't know.. I was..."

"You were what, Louis?" - Now Harry is a little bit huffy.

"I was.." - Louis' voice is low - "I was thinking of you before I fell asleep" - he says as fast as he can.

"You were.. what? Was it in a pure way?" - Harry raises an eyebrow.

"I choose don't answer this question, curly!"

"LOUIS WERE YOU MASTURBATING THINKING OF ME? OH MY GOD!!!" - Harry is really shocked.

"I didn't say that, Harold!"

"You don't need to say that, Louis. It's written on your face!" Harry says, and Louis blushes.

"And you, curly? What were you doing before you fell asleep? Because I think this is kind a connection, so maybe it's not only my fault we are here now, huh?"

Harry looks to his feet. "I was thinking about you too"

"Oh, hey! I told ya! What were you thinking? Was it in a pure way?" - He's mocking Harry to provoke him.

"I-I thought I was saying I love you, and so we kissed and I took you to bed.." - Louis interrupt him: "SO IT WASN'T IN A PURE WAY TOO, HAZZA!"

"Of course it was!! It was sweet, and..."

"Harry, my thoughts were just a continuation of yours!"

"No no!!! We were going just cuddle in bed! Nothing beyond this!" - Harry said, almost laughing.

"Oh curly, come on, if you take me to bed after saying you love me, I would expect more than just cuddle" - Louis rises his eyebrows.

"So you would go to bed with me for more than just cuddle, Lou?"

"Of course I would, Haz! I thought it was obvious because, look at us, we are... sharing a dream?"- And so, a silence between them for a while.

Louis is the first to speak again, with a low voice. "How much time, curly?"

"Of what?" - Harry is really confused.

"That you are thinking of me this way. How much time are you dreaming about me?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking of you for so much time, but one month to now it's getting stronger. I think of you every night before I sleep and thereafter I dream about you too. It's almost the same dream every night, I would be tired of it if it wasn't so good" - Harry says sincerely.

"The same with me, Haz. Every night dreaming about you," - He pauses for a while - "sometimes wet dreams".

"LOUIS!!" - Harry is shocked again.

"What?? We're on a dream, it's kind of a virtual reality, I thought we could talk our deep secrets and so tomorrow we blame it on the dream, no?"

"Why have we never talked about it in real life, Lou?"

"I was afraid of losing you if I told it and you didn't feel the same, Hazza"

"You would never lose me, Lou. Even if I didn't feel the same - what is not the case" - Harry takes Louis's hands - "First of all you're my best friend, it would be stupid to let you walk away of my life" - and than they hug so tight.

"So we're gonna talk about it tomorrow, in real life, ok? Now we know we feel the same, it must be easier" - when Louis says this, Niall is on his control room smiling and celebrating his plan was going so well.

"But... sometimes I forget my dreams, Lou. Sometimes I only remember part of them" - Harry looks in Louis's eyes - "Maybe we should make something I wouldn't forget".

"What do you suggest, Harold?"

"Maybe a kiss?" - Harry says shyly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU'RE USING THIS AS AN EXCUSE TO KISS ME, CURLY!!!" - He pokes Harry - "If you want a kiss, it's just ask me!"

"So.. now kiss me, you fool" - and Harry pulls Louis near him and they kiss softly.

\---

The next day, Harry is on University's hall, talking to some friends. When Louis arrives, he is afraid to talk to Harry and find out the curly doesn't remember anything about last night - a.k.a the dream they shared. He tries to prepare himself, takes a deep breath, and walks on Harry's direction. When he sees Louis, his face is bright:

"Hi Lou!" he says with a smile.

"Can we talk for a minute, Haz?"

"Of course, love!" - and they go to the garden.

When they're finally alone, Harry asks: "Did you sleep well last night, Lou?" - the way he looks to Louis is clear: of course Harry remembers last night.

They kiss again, and in real life is even better.

\---

This night Niall doesn't have any dream order from both of them. They're busy with wet dreams in real life, and will probably fall asleep so fast after this. And Niall is so happy because he can go back to the colorful cows!

**Author's Note:**

> So, you've read all of it!! Thank you very much again!!!  
> If you liked it, please let me know! I would love to know your thoughts!  
> You can comment here or talk to me at Twitter, I'm @MissingBears!


End file.
